jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarkStar720/Dark Star's Customs (Images Blog)
Overview So, I decided to make a blog post for all of my Jailbreak customizations/paint jobs. I'll be taking pictures and uploading them here occasionally. Keep in mind, I'm not just taking casual shots. I try to make them look nice, and find a unique, fitting location for each set. So yeah, they take a bit of time and effort to create, meaning that it will be a while before I post them all. In the meantime though, feel free to leave comments about my customizations; praising them, criticizing them, or even suggesting your own. If I like the suggestion, I'll take pictures of it and post it in the "Suggested Designs" section of the blog. Spooky This is the customization I used for Halloween, and for the fall season. It's color scheme consists of white and orange, which represent ghosts and pumpkins, respectively. The spoiler and rims are specifically chosen to fit the spooky theme as well, being bat wings and spider legs. Now on a side note, I have to admit, Spider Leg Rims look absolutely hideous in most circumstances. But when paired with Thin Red Tires, they actually look quite nice. Because of this, the wheels alone are probably my favorite part of this build. Also, ironically, I did not use Fall Chrome whatsoever for the Fall Season. I guess I just didn't find any good color schemes with it (not that I tried that hard anyway). Halloweenpaint.png Halloweenpaint5.png halloweenpaint9.png halloweenpaint2.png Customizations Used: *White Body Color *Black Secondary Body Color *Hot Orange Window Color *Hot Orange Headlight Color *Orange Glow *"HALLOW" License Plate *Bat Wing Spoiler *Hot Orange Spoiler Color *Thin Red Tires *Spider Leg Rims *Hot Orange Rim Color *Low Suspension Parachute When I unlocked the Blue Chute "Spoiler" during Season 4, I decided to make a customization with it. So, I came up with this thing. The main points are the Jet Rims, and, well, the massive parachute in the back. paragatti7.png paragatti8.png paragatti12.png paragatti14.png Customizations Used: *White Body Color *Blue Secondary Body Color *Pastel Grey Window Color *Blue Headlight Color *Blue Glow *"PARA" License Plate *Blue Chute Spoiler *White Spoiler Color *White Line Tires *Jet Rims *Pastel Grey Rim Color *Low Suspension Rocket As soon as I unlocked the Rocket Boosters, I knew that I had to make a customization for it. It wasn't long before this bad boy was created. The rockets may not actually do anything, but hey, they sure look cool! Er- I mean hot. Rocket2.png Rocket4.png Rocket6.png Rocket8.png Rocket9.png Customizations Used: *Scorched Texture *Hot Orange Body Color *Orange Secondary Body Color *Orange Window Color *Fall Chrome Headlight Color *Hot Orange Glow *"ROCKET" License Plate *Rocket Booster Spoiler *Hot Orange Spoiler Color *Normal Tires *Turbine Rims *Orange Rim Color *Low Suspension Dark Star This is probably my most-used customization in Jailbreak. No matter what season or event is going on, I always keep this as one of my go-to's. The black and purple may seem a bit odd, but hey, it's my signature color scheme. It also matches my avatar, which is pretty neat. darkstar1.png Darkstar2.png Darkstar3.png Darkstar6.png darkstar7.png Darkstar15.png Customizations Used: *Armor Texture *Deep Purple Body Color *Black Secondary Body Color *Deep Purple Window Color *Deep Purple Headlight Color *Deep Purple Glow *"SHADOW" License Plate *Triple Fin Spoiler *Gray Spoiler Color *"JAILBREAK" Tires *Nemesis Rims *Deep Purple Rim Color *Low Suspension Classic Racer This is the design I use when I take my Classic car out racing. Classic1.png Classic4.png Customizations Used: *Speed Texture - $30,000 (Vault Item) *Blue Body Color - $1,000 *Gray Secondary Body Color - $1,000 *Pastel Gray Window Color - $1,000 *White Headlights Color - $5,000 *White Glow - $2,000 *"RACE" License Plate - $500 *Classic Spoiler - $7,500 *Gray Spoiler Color - $2,000 *Stock Tires - $0 *Halo Rims - $750 *White Rim Color - $1,000 *Low Suspension - $2,500 Total Price: $54,250 Off-Roader Coming Soon... Customizations Used: * The Boss Coming Soon... Customizations Used: * Suggested Designs This is a section for designs suggested by people in the comments. If you give me an idea, I'll make it, take pictures of it, and upload it here. DIY SWAT Van Idea by BeeSwarmFanForever. Don't have the Robux to get the real SWAT Van? No need! Just take an SUV and make your very own custom edition. diyswat1.png|''Chillin' in Police Station 3.'' diyswat2.png|''There's only enough room in this parking lot for one SWAT Van! Move aside!'' Customizations Used: *Armor Texture *Black Body Color *White Window Color *White Headlight Color *White Glow *"SWAT" License Plate *Offroad Tires *Arachnid Rims *White Rim Color *Normal Suspension Sand Seeker Idea by BeeSwarmFanForever. Coming Soon... Customizations Used: * Category:Blog posts